The Journey of Two Brothers
by blaszczu2500
Summary: Matt and Mike are brothers who lost their parents, which resulted in them getting put in the orphanage. A few years later, a mysterious ship crashed not far from their orphanage. It was when they met Peter Quill and became friends with him, which ended up with them being picked up from the Earth by the Ravagers. Thirteen years after that, their lives change forever...
1. The orb

**I don't own Guardians of The Galaxy. I own my OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**Also, if you're curious about pairings: QuillxGamora (duh!), MikexMantis and MattxNebula.**

**Matt's looks: ****Medium-length black hair which reaches his shoulders, height 6'11, skinny build, brown eyes. He wears usual Ravager clothes.**

**Mike's looks: Short black spiky hair, height' 6', average build, brown eyes, He wears usual Ravager clothes.**

**As for their ages, Matt is 29, Mike is 27.**

The feel of someone nudging his shoulder awoke Matthew Rowley from his slumber. He rubbed his eyelids before looking around the place to see his younger brother Mike and his friend Peter Quill in their seats, waiting for him to wake up.

"Hello." He greeted them, before letting out a short yawn.

"Welcome back to the land of living, Matty." Peter Quill greeted his friend back.

"So, are we there?" Matt asked.

"Yes, otherwise we wouldn't wake yo.." Quill replied.

_"Don't you dare to wake me up, until we'll be there. _You said it yourself, brother." Mike pointed out, "We know how you react when someone wakes you up earlier than you want. You can be bigger a-hole than usual"

"You know me too well, little brother." Matt grinned as he put his helmet on, "So, shall we go?"

Quill and Mike put their helments on in response, before the three of them got out of their ship. They began exploring an abandoned planet. They were searching for a mysterious orb. Quill put on his Walkman and the group began listening to "Come and Get Your Love" as they entered the cave. He even started dancing and singing along the way as the two brothers just focused on the finding the orb and even though Quill was giving them signals to join him in dancing, they both decided not to. They both, especially Matt wouldn't call themselves a good dancer.

They found the thing they came for, after a few moments of exploring the cave. Matt was about to grab it but Mike stopped him from doing it, because the orb was covered by a very strange anomaly would most likely damage Matt's hand if he didn't stop him.

"What would you do without me, Matt?" Mike asked.

"I'd probably be dead." Matt stated, sarcastically.

Quill grinned at Matt's sarcastic remark as pulled out a device from the slot on his belt and put it on the ground. The orb slowly began moving towards the device, and it didn't took that long, before the orb attached itself on it. Quill leaned down and grabbed it, then he looked on his left side where the two brothers were and smired at them, earning a roll of eyes from both of them.

"Drop it!" They heard someone say from behind. The three of them turned back to see a few people, aiming their guns at them. Mike recognized one of them as Korath. He saw him in the news not that long ago, when they visited Xandar.

"Uh...hey." Matt said awkwardly as Korath instructed his henchmen to grab them.

"Drop it, now!" Korath ordered.

"Hey, cool, man. No problem." Quill said as he dropped the orb as the two henchmen come closer to him with their guns pointed at him.

"Yes. That's not a problem at all." Mike agreed as Korath picked up the orb.

"How do you know about this?" Korath demanded to know.

"We don't, buddy." Matt replied.

"I'm not your buddy!" Korath growled at Matt.

"Whatever." Matt said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, what my brother said. We're just a junkers. We just wanted to make some money on this." Mike explained.

"You don't look like a junker. You're wearing the Ravagers garb." Korath pointed out, not believing them.

"We found it in the junkyard." Matt said.

"Besides, this is just an outfit, man." Quill added as one of Korath's men poked him in shoulder with his gun, "Ninja Turtle, you better stop poking me.''

"What is your name?!" Korath demaded to know.

"Matt Rowley." Matt introduced himself.

"Mike Rowley. His brother." Mike added.

"My name is Peter Quill, okay?" Quill added, "And now you can, chill out."

"Move!" Korath ordered.

"Why?" Mike asked as Quill and Matt nodded.

"Ronan may have questions for you." Korath replied as he turned towards the exit.

"Hey, you know what? There's another name you might know me by." Quill said as Korath turned back to look at him.

"Here we go again." Matt stated. He hated everytime when Quill tried to introduce himself by his nickname, which mostly ended up with the person questioning Quill who Star-Lord was, much to Quill's irritation.

"Star-Lord." Quill said.

"Who?" Korath asked, confused by the answer, earning chuckles from Matt and Mike.

"Star-Lord, man. Legendary outlaw." He said with disappointment in his voice as Korath shrugged his shoulders. He glanced over at Korath's henchmen, hoping that they will know who he is, "Guys?"

"Move!" Korath ordered, once again.

"Ah, forget this." Quill stated, pulling his guns out.

"Finally. I was getting bored." Matt stated as he and Mike pulled out their guns as well. They shot town two henchmen and Quill picked up and the orb, then Korath started shooting at Quill, Matt and Mike, managing to hit Quill who fell on the ground and put his helmet on. The two brother quickly followed his example and put their helmets as well, before their boots became like rockets and left the the cave as fast they could, before getting themselves back on their ship.

* * *

Matt let out a sigh in relief, as he sat on his on seat, Mike was sitting next to him. The two brothers wanted to rest, after their expedition for the orb which resulted in them getting attacked by someone, as Quill was piloting the ship through the galaxy.

"We've got a call." Mike stated as he pressed the screen to answer the call.

"No! Mikey! Don't!" Quill tried to stop Mike but it was too late. Their partner, Yondu Udonta appeared on the screen.

"Quill? Rowleys?" He asked.

"Hey, Yondu." Quill greeted him.

"Sup' boss." Matt greeted him as well.

"I'm here on Morag. Ain't no Orb, ain't no you." Yondu explained.

''Well, we were in the neighborhood. We thought I'd save you the hassle." Quill said, "Well, I and Matt did. Mike to tagged along."

"Well, where are you at now, boys?" Yondu wanted to know.

"I feel really bad about this, but I'm not gonna tell you that." Quill replied.

"You do?" Matt asked, pretending to be suprised.

"Shut it, Matt.'' Quill said.

"I slaved putting this deal together…" Yondu began.

"Slaved? Making a few calls is "slaved"?" Quill pointed out.

"And now you guys gonna rip me off!" Yondu continued, "We do not do that to each other. We're Ravagers. We got a code."

"Yeah, and that code is "steal from everybody." Qull stated.

"When I picked you up on Terra… " Yondu tried to say.

"Picked me up." Quill interrupted him.

"These boys of mine wanted to eat you." Yondu said, before turning his attention to Matt and Mike, "And you two. I picked you up from Terra, after our ship crashed not far from your orphanage only because Quill took a liking in you two. They wanted to eat you two, but I didn't let them. I even let you visit Terra from time to time, which almost got you two killed."

"And we are grateful for letting us to do it, Yondu." Mike said. He and Matt wouldn't call their last visit on Earth a good one. They almost died when a large group of Chitauri's invaded the New York, which was barely saved by a group who later were called Avengers.

"My boys ain't tasted a Terran before. I stopped 'em. You're alive because of me! I will find you, I will… " Yondu said before he was cut off by Matt who ended the call.

"Well, he ain't gonna do nothing anyway." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yup. He always has soft spot when it comes to him." Mike agreed with his brother.

"What are two talking about?" Quill asked, ''It's really a big deal when you two agree on something.''

"Come on, dude. We know that he loves you as his own son." Matt replied, causing Quill to roll his eyes in response.

* * *

Quill, Matt and Mike entered a shop on a planet called Xandar to sell the orb to the Broker.

"Mr. Quill. The Rowley brothers." He greeted them as the three men made their way to the counter.

"Broker. The orb." Matt said as he held out the orb and placed counter in front of the Broker.

"As commissioned." Mike added.

"Where's Yondu?" Broker asked.

"Wanted to be here, sends his love." Quill lied, as Matt smirked at his words, "And told us to tell you, that you got the best eyebrows in the business." He said as Broker picked up the orb, "What is it?"

"It's my policy never to discuss my clients..." Broker tried to say.

"Or their needs." Mike finished.

"At least one of you remembers it." Broker said as Mike smiled in response.

"I like to know people we're making deals with." Mike stated.

"Yeah, well, We almost died getting it for you." Quill added.

"An occupational hazard, I'm sure, in your line of work." Broker stated.

"Some machine-headed freak." Matt said with a shrug of his shoulders. Another day, another person that wanted to kill him, or Quill, or Mike, even though Mike, unlike his other two companions hated to get himself into trouble.

"His name is Korath. If I remember correctly he is working for a guy named Ronan." He added as the Broker's expression changed into fear at the revelation.

"Ronan?" Broker asked as Mike nodded in confirmation, "I'm sorry, sirs. I truly am. But I want no part of this transaction if Ronan is involved."

The Broker gave Matt the orb back, before he started pushing them towards his shoop door, as Quill asked him, "Who's Ronan?"

"Seconded." Matt added.

"A Kree fanatic, outraged by the peace treaty, who will not rest until Xandarian culture, my culture, is wiped from existence!" Brooker explained, fearfully as he started pushing them again.

"Come on! We almost died for it and you ain't gonna pay us?" Matt asked.

"He's someone whose bad side I'd rather not be on." Broker told Matt.

"What? What about our bad side?" Quill asked as the Broker opened his shop door and pushed them out. The three men suprised that the old man was strong enough to push all of them out at the same time.

"Farewell, sirs." Broker said as he closed the door.

"Oh come on! We risked our lives for this!" Matt shouted as Quill started poking the closed shop door.

"Hey, we had a deal, bro!" He shouted.

"Guys. Someone is watching us." Mike stated as Quill and Matt looked at the green lady who was nearby, watching them.

"What happened?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"Uh...this guy just backed out of a deal on me on my friends here. If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity." Quill explained, before introducing himself, Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord and these two are Matt and Mike Rowleys."

"You have the bearing of a man of honor." The green lady said as Quill Peter started to playfully throw the orb up and down in his hand.

''Well, you know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself." Quill told her, before the green lady grabbed the orb, kicked Peter in his stomach and ran off.

"This day just gets better and better." Matt stated sarcastically as Mike nodded in agreement who then throwed a magnetic rope which catched the green lady around her legs and triped her up. As the gotthe rope off her legs Quill, Matt and Mike ran up to her. The green lady got the rope off her legs as Mike catched but but the green lady managed to kick him off, then Quill tried to punch her but she punched him instead. She held her knife ready to stab him as Matt attacked, only to get his right cheek slightly sliced by her knife.

"Shit. This will leave a scar." He stated as Quill and Mike joined his side while holding a hand against his cheeks.

"This wasn't the plan." The green lady said to herself. She was about to swung her knife at the three men before a raccoon jumped on her, knocking her down.

"Put them in the bag! Put them in the bag!" He ordered as Quill, Matt and Mike saw a giant tree-like creature extend it's roots and went to grab the green lady, "No! Not her, them! Learn genders, man."

"It's our chance. Take the orb." Quill said to Matt and Mike as the green lady tried to bite the raccoon. The three men used this opportunity to grab the orb and ran off, the the green lady managed to get free from the raccoon and the three's clothes. She throwed the raccoon aside, picked up a metal piece and throwed it at Quill, making him drop the orb. She quickly grabbed it and ran off. As she ran, Matt jumped on her and knocked her down.

''Fool." She said to Matt.

"I'm still doing well for a junkie on the hunger." Matt stated as Mike grabbed the orb from her hand, then Quill attached small rocket launcher on the green lady and set it off, throwing her aside, before the tree placed a bag over Quill's and Mike's head.

"What the..." Mike said as the tree started carying him and Quill on it's shouler.

"Quit smiling, you idiot. You're supposed to be a professional." The raccoon said to his companion, "Besides there's one left."

"You're right about that, raccoon." Matt said, rising from the ground.

"What's a raccoon?" The raccoon asked.

"It's you?" Matt replied, then he saw the gren lady coming towards them, "You gotta be kidding me."

Matt didn't even had a chance to react as the green lady knocked him down. She pushed the raccon aside, then she fought with the tree cutting off it's arms off. She opened the bag and Quill and Mike used their gun to electrocute her. The raccoon pulled out his gun at aimed it at Quill and Mike.

''I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt." He said as he fired his gun which shoot a ball of electricity at Peter and Mike giving them an electric shock. He looked at the tree who was looking sadly at it's severed arms, "It'll grow back, you D'ast idiot. Quit whining."

Suddenly, the two of them were lifted by a strange golden energy. They both looked up to see a few of Nova's arresting ships.

''89P13 drop your weapon!" The pilot ordered.

"Oh, crap." The raccoon said to himself, before dropping his gun on the ground.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest..." The pilot told them.

* * *

The two brothers and the other four were taken to the Nova Corp Headquarters immediately after they were caught. The first thing the Nova Corp did was checking who they were.

"We just arrested these six for destruction of public property and assault, check out the rap sheets." Nova Officer said, first bring up the green lady, "Gamora. The adoptive daughter of the Mad Titan Thanos. We've recently learned that Thanos loaned Gamora and her sister Nebula out to Ronan the Accuser. This had led us to believe that they're working together. She's wanted for over a dozen murders and assaults."

The raccoon was the next he had brought up, "Subject 89P13, calls itself Rocket. Subject to illegal experimentation on a lower life form. Wanted for many accounts of sabotage, assaults and mayhem."

Then, he showed the tree.

"What the hell is this?" the other officer asked.

"They call it Groot." The officer replied, "He's been traveling with 89P13 as his personal muscle, house."

"Peter Jason Quill from Terra. Also known as Star-Lord." The officer said.

"Who calls him that?" The other officer asked.

"Himself mostly. He's wanted mostly for accounts of theft, assault and fraud." The officer replied as Quill flipped them off.

"I'm sorry.' He said, "I didn't know how this machine worked."

The officer shook his head before continuing, "Matthew Rowley from Terra. He is wanted for drug abuse, theft, assault and fraud."

"And Matthew's younger brother Mike. His criminal record is the same as Quill's."

"What a bunch of a-holes." The other officer said while looking at all of them through the glass.

"Have them all sent to Kyln. And I want the guards on the Painmakers tripled." The officer ordered.

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**

_**Edit 1: Corrected spelling mistakes I made... which was a lot of them... **_


	2. The Kyln

**I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy. I own OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

The six prisoners were escorted to the Kyln. Matt, Mike, Gamora, Quill, Rocket and Groot had handcuffs with small blue glowing orbs on their wrists.

"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel." Rocket began as they were lead through the hallways, "But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped 22 prisons, this one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon." Quill said.

Then, the prison guard that was in the front stopped the group, "Hold."

"What's a raccoon?" Rocket asked.

"What's a raccoon?" It's what you are, stupid." Quill replied.

"Besides I already told you that back on Xandar." Matt reminded Rocket, before shooting Gamora a glare, "It was before, someone knocked me down."

"Ain't no thing like me, except me." Rocket said proudly.

"So, this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase." Quill said to Gamora as the group started walking again, "Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?''

"I am Groot."

"So what? What's the Orb?" Quill repeated his question.

"I have no words for an honorless thief." Gamora replied.

"What about a junkie who is on the hunger for over a year?" Matt asked.

"Brother, don't make things worse than they already are." Mike told his brother.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." Rocket remarked as Gamora looked at him, "Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."

"I don't." Mike said.

"Same here." Matt added.

"Well. Most of know who you are." Quill corrected Rocket as he turned to Groot and whispered, "Who is she?"

"I am Groot."

"Yeah, you said that." Quill pointed out.

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan." Gamora said as the group stopped again, "I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party.''

''I am Groot.''

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first 89 times you told that." Quill groaned, "What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?''

"Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to "I" and "am" and "Groot". Exclusively in that order." Rocket explained.

"Then how do you know what he says?" Mike wanted to know.

"I had some time to learn." Rocket replied.

"I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast." Quill stated, "If I... Hey put that away." He said as he made his way to the room where a blue Kyln guard was checking his stuff. He put earbuds on his head, "Take those off!" He shouted at the guard, "That's mine! Those belong to impound. That tape and that player are mine!"

The guard rised up from his seat, pulled out a stun-rod and touched Quill with it, zapping him with blue electricity. Quill screamed in pain as he fell on his knees, "Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede 1973. That song belongs to me."

"Did you said something about me making things worse" Matt whispered to his brother.

"Shut it, please." Mike pleaded his brother as the guards zapped Quill again, making him fell on the floor, then the guard shoved him back in line.

* * *

The main are of the prison had dozen's of yellow-clothed prisoners. Some were talking with each other, some were sitting around. The prison had several levels with observatory in the middle, and tables placed around the area.

As the group stepped in, prisoners went wide and began throwing things at them and threating them, mostly at Gamora.

_"Murderer!"_

_"Coming for you first, Gamora!"_

_"You're dead!"_

"It's like I said." Rocket said as Gamora stayed silent, "She's got a rep. A lot of prisoners have lost their families to Ronan and his cronies. She'll last a day."

"The guards will protect her, right?" Quill asked.

"They're here to stop us from getting out." Rocket replied, "They don't care what we do to each other on the other side."

''Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me." Gamora declared.

"Check out. The new meat." A large blue alien said before running a finger down Mike's face who looked at him with a frightened expression on his face.

"Hey. Stop doing that to my brother." Matthew said.

"Or what? You're smaller than me." The alien said.

Matthew glared at the allien before looking up at Groot who stood next to him. Groot smiled at the older Rowley as he moved to the alien and shoved two branches in his arms up his nostrils. The branches grew out, lifting the alien up who cried out in pain.

"Let's make something dear." Rocket began, standing next to Groot, "These guys here are our booty! You wanna get to them, you go through us... or more, accurately, we go through you!"

Groot shoved the roots deeper into the prisoner's nose before dropping him on the ground. The blue alien whimpered as he held his nose. Groot and Rocket started to walk forward.

'I'm with them." Quill said before following them.

"Yup. Me and my brother too." Matt said before following them as well with Mike staying close to him.

* * *

Mike was sleeping on his back with his legs folded under him, but soon he was awoken by Quill who hopped off his bunk, "Quill! Where are you going?" .

"They've taken Gamora." Quill replied as he walked out of the cell, "You're coming?"

"Fine." Mike sighed before hopping off his bunk as well, then he followed Quill.

"Guys." Came Rocket's from behind.

"Where are you going?" Came Matt's voice as well.

The four of them snuck down the hallway and found Gamora and three inmates. They were holding her against the wall and one of them was holding a knife against her throat.

"Gamora. Consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy." One of them said.

"You dare?" Called a deep voice, then a large man came out of the shadows, "You know who I am, yes?"

"You're Drax... Drax the Destroyer." One of the inmates said in fear.

"And you know why they call me this?" Drax asked, walking up to the inmates.

"You slayed dozen's of Ronan's minions." One of the inmates replied.

''Ronan murdered my wife Ovette, and my daughter Kamaria. He slaughtered them where they stood... and he laughed!" Drax growled in anger, "Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family, I shall kill one of his in return."

''Of course, Drax." One of the inmates nodded, handing the knife which he held against Gamora's throat just a moment ago to Drax, then Gamora suddenly kicked the other two men, and took their weapons, then she held them against the inmate and Drax's neck's.

Suddenly, Quill began making his way to them.

"Quill! What are you doing?!" Rocket whispered to him.

"You better think about this, man. This guy is a few times larger than you." Matt pointed out.

"For once. I agree with Matt." Mike agreed with his brother.

''I'm not family to Ronan or Thanos." Gamora said coldly as she stepped back and dropped her weapons, "I'm your only hope at stopping him."

"Your words mean nothing to me." Drax told her as he grabbed her by her neck and held his knife against her.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Quill shouted as he stepped forward, making Drax look at him, "Y'know, if killing Ronan is truly your purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it."

"Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?" Drax asked, holding Gamora even tighter.

"Well, I mean she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me." Quill explained before to showind his scars and explaining where he got them from,  
Here's the point, she betrayed Ronan, he's coming back to her, and when he does, that's when you..." He dragged his finger across his throat.

"Who would I put my finger on his throat?" Drax asked, confused.

"What?" Quill asked as Matt held back a laugh. He surely found that funny but he'd not like to be on Drax's bad side.

"Oh no. It's a symbol for you, slicing his throat." Quill explained.

"I would not slice his throat. I would cut his head off." Drax said.

"It's a general expression for you killing somebody. You've heard this, you've seen this, right?" Quill asked the inmate, "You know what that is?"

"Yeah, yeah." The inmate said but he denied it when Drax glanced at him.

"He's crazy." Mike muttered as Gamora was clinging Drax's wrist, gasping for breath.

Finally, Drax dropped her on the ground as she kneeled down, coughing, he looked down at the knife which was given to him by the inmate, "I like your knife. I'm keeping it."

"That was my favourite knife." The inmate whined at Drax walked past Matt and Mike. The two brothers shot him an uncomfortable look, before the destroyer walked out of the room. After that, Gamora slowly started to make her way back into her cell.

"Listen! I could care less whether you live or die!" Quill said, following her with Matt, Mike and Rocket.

"Then why you stop the big guy?" Gamora asked.

"Simple, you know where to sell my orb." Quill replied.

"Your orb?" Mike asked.

"Correction. Our orb." Quill corrected himself.

"How are we gonna sell it when we are still here?" Gamora asked.

"I escaped twenty-two prisons. Once we'll get out we'll be heading to Yondu to retrieve your bounty." Rocket replied, gesturing towards Quill, Matt and Mike, "According to him. You three are worth 40, 000 units each."

"How much was your buyer willing to pay for the orb?" Quill asked.

"...Four billion units." Gamora replied.

''What?" Rocket asked.

"Holy shit!" Quill shouted.

"Four billion?..." was all Mike could say.

"Hell yeah!" Matt cheered, "And that's much than Yondu wanted for me, Mike and Quill."

"The orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan." Gamora continued, "If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly, and I'll split profit between the five of us."

"I'm Groot." Came Groot's voice. The group turned to his voice to see him, watching them between the bars of the male sleeping ward.

"Six of us." Rocket sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Matt, Mike, Quill, Gamora, Rocket and Groot walked into the cafeteria, taking trays of disgusting prison food.

"Even Gordon Ramsay wouldn't eat this." Matt stated.

"Who?" Rocket asked.

"I and Mike heard about him during one of your travels to Earth. He's famous cook." Matt replied as the group took their seats by one table.

"If we're gonna get outta here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower." Rocket began, gesturing towards large watchtower in the middle of the cafeteria. A man was inside, looking at the inmates, "And to do that, I'm gonna need a few things."

"Like what?" Mike asked.

''For one, the guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one." Rocket began.

"Leave it to me." Gamora said.

"I'll go with you." Quill added.

"No." Gamora said.

"I agree with Quill." Rocket said, "There's four of you. You should split up in two groups."

"So, what I and my brother are going to do?" Mike asked.

"That dude there." Rocket replied, pointing at the inmate who was carrying a tray of food. One of his legs was a prosthetic one, "I need his leg."

"His leg?" Matt asked, suprised by the answer.

"Yeah. I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless." Rocket stated.

"Alright." The two brother nodded at the same time.

"And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blink yellow light, see it?" Rocket said, gesturing towards the watchtower, "There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I'll definitely need it."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked. No one had noticed Groot started to make his way towards the watchtower.

"Well, supposedly, these bald-bodies find you attractive, so, maybe you can work out some kind of trade." Rocket suggested.

"You must be joking." Gamora said, rolling her eyes.

"No. I really heard they find you attractive." Rocket said.

"They're not the only one's." Quill whispered to Matt.

"Wonder if she has sister." Matt whispered back.

Gamora's expression darkened as she heard Matt mention her sister, "Yes. I have and..."

Gamora was interrupted, when someone cried out in pain. Everyone looked towards the sound and saw Groot. He was standing by the watchtower, with his legs and left arm stretched, and was reaching towards the panel. Drax was standing nearby.

"Well, now we have to improvise." Rocket stated.

"We'll get the armband." Gamora said, rising up from the seat.

"And we get the leg." Matt said, rising up from his seat as well. He and Mike quickly ran over to the place where the man with the leg they needed walked into, to see him, sitting in his cell.

"Excuse me." Mike said, walking into the cell, "Me and my brother have little question for you."

"What is it?" The man asked.

"Could you give us your leg?" Mike asked, feeling embarrassed about this situation.

"No." The man replied.

"We could pay you." Mike offered.

"Wait what?" Matt asked.

"Of course. 30, 000 units and it's yours." The man replied.

"Oh... For the love of!" Matt said, angrily before making his way to the inmate and hitting him in the head, knocking him down. He took off his leg and looked at Mike, "You sometimes are too good for your own good, you know that?"

Mike opened his mouth to reply, but his brother didn't let him speak, "You can scold me later, let's go."

The younger Rowley rolled his eyes as they started to make their way towards Groot and Rocket. Unfortunely, before they could reach them, several robots flew out of a separate room. The flying robots surrounded Groot and Rocket as a few guards surrounded Matt and Mike who seemed to be less danger than the raccoon and the three.

"Prisoners!" The man in the central tower said, Drop the device immediately and retreat to your cells, or we will open fire!"

The Rowley brothers raised both of their arms in the air, as they were looking around the place in order to find a way how to avoid the guards who were pointing their guns at them. It was when, they spotted Drax, rushing towards the guards.

"What?" Mike asked, before one of the guard was knocked down by Drax, causing the other guards to turn their attention the the destroyer. The two brothers used their opportunity and helped Drax in taking out the guards, before all of them were laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Thanks." Matt said to Drax to which he nodded, before Mike throwed him one of the guns that belonged to one of the guards, "Hell yeah."

"Let's get out of here." Mike said as Matt and Drax nodded, then the destroyer picked up one of the guns and looked at Rocket.

"Creppy little beast!" He shouted, before throwing the gun to Rocket, which was easily caught by the talking raccoon.

"Oh yeah." Rocket said as he, Matt and Mike started shooting down the robots, one by one.

"Rocket! Matt! Mike!" They heard Gamora call them from the second level, then Quill throwed the security band which was caught by Rocket.

"Move to the watchtower." He said, nudging his tree companion who nodded his head before moving to the watchtower, then he grew taller and Mike and Matt climbed up. They were almost shot down by one of the robots, but thankfully for them, Drax jumped up and rip it in the half.

"I need a whole squad with full armor." The man in the watchtower said, before the door was opened, revealing Matt, Mike, Quill, Gamora, Rocket, Groot and Drax. He held his breath, before Groot grabbed him and throwed him out of the watchtower. The group hurried the controls and Rocket began working on them as Drax eyes Gamora and glared at her, which she didn't fail to notice.

''Spare me your foul gaze, woman!" He told her as she glared at him.

"Why is this one here?" Gamora wanted to know.

"We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. And I always keep my promises, especially when they're to muscle whack jobs who'll kill me if I don't." Quill explained.

"By the way, here's the leg." Matt said, putting the prosthetic on the controls next to Rocket.

"Oh, uh. I was just kidding about the leg." He grinned slighty, while pressing the buttons and controls, "I just needed these two things."

"What?" Matt and Mike said at the same time.

"I just thought it'd be funny. What did he look like, hopping around?" Rocket laughed.

"We had to knock him down to get it!" Matt explained.

"What is it about your plan? Was it a joke of ours as well?" Mike asked.

''I have a plan! I have a plan!" Rocket replied.

''Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement." Drax demanded.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one." Quill agreed with Drax.

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus." Drax said.

"It's just a metaphor, dude." Quill said back.

''His people are completely literal, metaphors are gonna go over his head.'' Rocket explained.

''Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it." Drax explained.

"That's what I would like to see." Matt laughed, "It would be worth remembering."

"I'm sure you'd forget about in a day or two." Mike smirked.

"What are you talking about, bro?" Matt asked, "I have good memory."

"Really? So when's my birthday?" Mike asked him.

Matt rubbed back of his head nervously before answering, "Somewhere in the summer?"

"October." Mike corrected his brother who facepalmed, "How many times do I have to remind you about that?"

"Your birtday is 25th October, right?" Quill asked.

"See! Quill remembers it and he knows me shorter than you do!" Mike said to his brother.

"I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy." Gamora said to herself as the prison guards surrounded the watchtower carrying large weapons.

"Those are big guns..." Mike stated.

"On my command! Number one!" One guard shouted as one of the guards shot at the watchtower, making it shake, causing one of it's windows to crack.

"Rodent, we are ready for your plan." Gamora said to Rocket.

"Hold on!" Rocket said back.

''Number two!'' The guard shouted, another guard shoot his weapon which hit the other side of the watchtower.

"I recognize this animal. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious." Drax suddenly said.

"Not helping!" Rocket growled a bit."

''Number three!" The guard shouted, then another shoots his weapon which hit another glass window of the watchtower leaving a massive crack, "All fire on my command!"

"Rocket!" Matt said.

"I'm doing as fast I can!" Rocket shouted back.

''Three! Two! One!" The guard shouted to his men. As they were about to fire at the watchtower, Rocket turned off the gravity making everyone in the prison, causing everyone in the prison to start floating.

''You turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here." Gamora stated.

''I told you I had a plan." Rocket smirked as he disconnected the watchtower from its base, then used the security droids to attack to the base of it and used the droids jets to fly the watchtower out of the prison.

''That was a pretty good plan." Quill stated.

"I agree." Matt agreed, before breaking one of the windows. They all went out of the watchtower and went grab their personal stuff.

"Yeah! There it is." Quill said, looking at his ship from the window, "Get my ship. It's the Milano, the orange and blue one over in the corner."

''They crumpled my pants up into a ball. That's rude! They folded yours." Rocket said they ran to Milano as Quill looked through his personal things, to find out that something was missing.

''The orb's there." Gamora said.

"Let's go!" Mike said.

"Wait, wait, wait." Quill said as he kept looking through stuff.

"What is it?" Gamora asked.

''The big blue bastard didn't put it back!" Quill replied.

''Put what back?" Gamora wanted to know as Quill handed his bag to Mike.

"Mikey, get them onto my ship, I'll be right back." He said to the younger Rowley.

''How are you gonna possibly..." Gamora tried to say as Quill turned to run.

''Don't worry about him. We just need to keep the Milano close." Mike explained as he and Gamora ran to the ship. They jumped into the ship and sat down, "Whoever is in driver seat, start the engine and stay close to Kyln!"

Rocket who was the in the driver seat nodded and started the Milano, before taking off the prison, then he positioned the ship and asked, "Where's Quill?"

"He's still inside, searching for something." Gamora explained.

"It's probably his walkman." Matt said as he sat next to Rocket.

"His what?" Rocket asked.

'That's the thing one of the guards had when we got here." Matt replied.

''How is he gonna get us?" Rocket asked.

"He declined to share this information with us." Gamora replied.

"Don't worry about that, he'll be here in few minutes." Mike stated.

''I don't care about it! Screw this! I ain't waiting for that guy with a death wish!" Rocket declared.

"Yeah." Gamora nodded in agreement as Mike looked into the bag to see that nothing was inside, causing Gamora and Rocket to sigh.

"That's the Quill we know, right brother?" Matt grinned.

"Yup. You're right." Mike grinned as well.

"He took the orb with him and you're laughing? What if dies with it?" Gamora asked.

"He won't. I've known him for ages and he is not going to avoid getting four billion units into his pocket." Mike assured her,

Drax glanced out the window on his side and saw something fly around the Kyln. When it got closer, he saw Quill, "Behold." He said, causing everyone to look at him.

"See. I told you so." Mike said as Quill disappeared from their view. Gamora, Drax and Mike got up and went to the back hatch to let him in. Matt and Groot also stood up walked to the hatch to see Quill in the Milano with help of Mike, Gamora and Drax.

"This one shows spirit." Drax said, impressed by what just Quill did, "He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion." He said to Quill, before asking, "What were you retrieving?"

Quill handed his walkman to Drax as his mask disappeared from his face. He walked towards the driver seat and started nudging Rocket out of his seat in order to take control of Milano.

"You're an imbecile..." Drax stated, looking at the walkman in his hands.

"Give him a break. That's the only thing he has left of his death mother." Mike explained.

"Even though, we told him that we can take whichever he would want from Earth during my and yours visits." Matt said.

"Yes, but his music on this walkman is so much better than todays music." Mike said, "Remember when we walked into that club during one of our visits?"

"Don't remind me." Matt told his brother, before moving towards his seat and sitting down on it, "So, shall we head to Knowhere?"

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	3. Knowhere

**I don't own Guardians of the Galaxy. I own my OC's.**

**Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

**SOUL SURVIVOR: I'm glad you're liking it :)**

One hour later, the ship was going through the galaxy on an autopilot. Everyone were doing their own thing at this moment, Rocket was sitting on a piece of metal, as he was creating some small machines, Drax was sitting nearby, doing something with his knife, Gamora stood next to the map hologram, Groot was looking outside the window, Matt sitting on the floor not far from Rocket and Drax leaning against the wall as he was throwing a small ball that he found during one of his visits on the Earth against another wall, which was coming back to him and Mike was checking on his gun.

Everyone at the moment, had changed their prison clothes into their normal ones.

"Yo, Ranger Rick!" Quill said, approaching Rocket, "What are you doing? You can't take apart my ship..."

"Our ship, Quill!" Mike corrected Quill from where he was sitting.

"_Our _ship! Without asking me!" Quill continued, before getting interrupted again.

"I asked Matt. He was okay with it." Rocket explained, causing Quill to glare at Matt.

"Dude!" He shouted at his friend.

"What? After we'll get the money by selling this orb, you will able to buy yourself a new parts for our ship." Matt explained with a shrug of his shoulders, "Besides I told him to take the ones that are not going to mess up with our ship."

"And that's exactly what I am doing." Rocket said as Quill kneeled down to pick up what Rocket was doing, "Don't touch that. It's a bomb."

''A bomb?" Quill asked.

"Yup." Rocket confirmed.

"And you leave it lying around?" Mike asked, approaching them.

"Don't worry, brother. What what I've seen so far, he knows what he's doing." Matt assured Mike.

"Yeah, besides, I was gonna put it in a box." Rocket explained.

"What box were you going to use?" Mike asked, as Rocket opened the cabinet of the desk and pulled out a brightly-wrapped box.

"No! Leave it alone!"" Quill shouted, placing the box back into the desk.

"Why? What is it?" Rocket wanted to know.

"Shut up." Quill glared at him.

''What is this?" Mike asked, gesturing towards the larger machine.

''That's for if things get really hardcore. Or if you wanna blow up moons." Rocket grinned at the younger Rowley.

"No one's blowing up moons." Gamora said.

''You just wanna suck the joy out of everything.'' Rocket huffed under his breath.

''So, listen, I'm gonna need your buyer's coordinates." Quill said to Gamora.

''We're heading in the right direction, for now." Gamora said, holding the orb in one hand.

''If we're gonna work together, you might want to try trusting me a little bit." Quill said to her.

"And how much do you trust me?" She smirked at him.

"I'd trust you a lot of more if you told me what this was." Quill replied, taking the orb from her and placing it on the table, "Because I'm guessing it's some kind of weapon."

"It must be, otherwise, why would so many people want it." Matt agreed with Quill, as he still sat on the floor.

"I don't know what it is." Gamora said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It would be hilarious if it happened to be a decoration. Just think about it. Us, fighting over a thing which was only a decoration." Mike grinned, even though he didn't believe in his own words. He only did that to lighten up the mood, but it didn't worked.

"If it is a weapon we should use it against Ronan." Drax said, picking up the orb from the table.

"Put it down you fool!" Gamora shouted, angrily at what Drax just did, "Or you'll kill us all!"

''Or just you, murderess!'' Drax shouted back.

''I let you live once, princess!''

''I am not a princess!''

"Hey!" Quill interrupted them, "Nobody is killine anybody on _my _ship_."_

''We're stuck together until we'll get the money. After that, you can do whatever you want to each other." Matt added, as Quill nodded in agreement, then Drax threw the orb at Quill.

_''_I have no interest in money." He said, walking away from them.

''At least that makes more money from all of us." Mike said, as Groot looked like he was about to say something, "Don't worry Groot. That includes you too."

Groot smiled at Mike, as Quill said, "Partners?"

''We have an agreement, but I would never be partners with the likes of you." Gamora said, sniffing the ship as she turned to leave, "I'll tell the buyer we're on our way. And Quill, your ship is filthy."

_''_Oh, she has no idea. If I had a black light.." Quill grinned at Mike, Matt, Rocket as Gamora climbed up the ladder to the second level of the ship, "The place would look like a Jackson Pollock painting.''

"You got issues, Quill." Rocket stated in disgust.

"You're telling me that, I've known him for 13 years." Matt added.

"At least I have less issues than you, Matt!" Quill argued. Matt was about to agree with him, because it was true. He did had more issues than Quill but his friend continued, "Remember, when you quit your drugs and had an epilepsy attack that almost caused your death a week after?"

Matt glared at Quill, suprised that his friend mentioned this situation because the three of them agreed to never talk about this day ever again, "Not cool dude!"

"Yes." Mike glared at him as well. He'll never forget that day when his brother had that epilepsy attack. He was never so afraid in his life. He was afraid that his brother may die. He was afraid that he'll be the only one left from his family.

Quill, realizing his mistake by mentioning this situation, looked at the brothers. He would rather forgot about this incident as well. Matt and Mike were like brothers to him, even though he never told them that, "I'm sorry. I knew we agreed to never mention this."

Matt stood up, dropping his ball on the floor and let out a small chuckle, "It just had to come out, someday, didn't it?"

Seeing, that Matt and Mike were no longer angry at him, Quill chuckled back at the older Rowley, "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

"Heads up! We're inbound!" Rocket shouted to the others.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked to the cockpit, which was where Rocket and Groot were. The first they saw after reaching the cockpit was a giant disembodied head which was the planet they were heading to.

"Whoa." Quill whispered.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"It's called Knowhere." Gamora explained as the Milano flew closer, ''The severed head of an ancient celestial being." She continued as she sat down on one of the seats, "Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here."

"Rocket. Take us inside." Matt said as Rocket drove the Milano into a giant eye, which happened to be a entrance to the community, which was alive with lights, buildings and mining areas.

"I wonder how did a head of the celestial being managed to become a habitable planet for everyone." Mike asked.

"Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull." Gamora began explaining to the younger Rowley, as the Milano landed. Everyone stepped out of the ship, and followed her through the streets, "The bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws."

"Then, it's good enough for me, Mike and Quill." Matt stated.

"Yup." Quill agreed with the older Rowley, "We come from a planet of outlaws."

"Like Billy the Kid." Matt said.

"Bonnie and Clyde." Mike added his part.

"And John Stamos." Quill added his part as well.

"That sounds like a place I'd like to go." Drax stated.

"Yeah. You should." Quill said.

"Maybe, someday I and Matt will take you there if you want." Mike told Drax.

"I could use a visit there. When was the last time when we paid a visit there? Two years ago?" Matt asked his brother.

"Yes. Two years ago." Mike confirmed with a nod.

"Shit. Time goes so fast. I remember like it was yesterday when we had to hide in some abandoned building as the aliens were attacking the New York." Matt stated, as Mike nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, a bunch of dirty and tattered clothed kids ran up the groups, asking for some credits to spare, as Quill said to his fellow partners, "Watch out for your wallets."

"Can you spare some units?" The girl asked.

"Get lost kid." Rocket told her, as the girl walked up to Groot. The tree held out his hand and a flower grew on his palm. He carefully plucked it off his palm and handed to the girl, which gave him a shy smile in return.

''Your buyer is here?" Rocket asked, as the group started heading towards a bar.

''We are to wait here for his representative." Gamora replied, as the bouncer threw someone out of the bar.

"And there's a better place to wait for him than a bar?" Matt asked everyone. Most of them seemed to agree with him.

* * *

Mike looked around nervously as Matt, Groot and Rocket brought some drinks for them as Drax was gambling with some people. The music was so loud that he could barely hear his own thought. He hated coming to places like this one, mostly because he hated drinking everything that had alcohol in it. He disliked it sour taste. Everytime when he would find himself in a place like this one, was when he, along with Matt and Quill went to celebrate some job they did well, and it always ended up with taking very drunk Matt and Quill back to the Milano, because they could barely stand on their own.

"My Orloni has won, as I win at all things!" The sound of Drax's voice suddenly took his away from his thoughts, "Now, let's put more of this liquid into our bodies."

"That's the first thing you said that wasn't bat-shit crazy!" Rocket agreed happily with him, as Matt handed his younger brother a glass with alcohol.

''Mike. Drink with us." He said to him.

"You know that I don't drink." Mike reminded Matt.

"C'mon, we're going to be rich and you're not going to celebrate it with us?" Rocket asked.

Mike sighed, before taking the glass from his brother. He knew Matt'd convice him to drink one way or another, "One can't hurt, I guess."

"It sure can't, little brother." Matt chuckled as he rubbed his brother's as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder, "To being rich."

"To being rich." Mike gave his brother a small smile. He always liked to see his brother happy as he happy was at this moment. Moments like this were really rare after their parents died. He still remembered when heard from Matt when his older brother was talking with someone on the phone that Mike was the only reason why Matt was living in this world, as he wouldn't know what to do if he had lost him. Matt of course never found out that he heard those words.

At the same time, Quill and Gamora were at the balcony of the bar as Quill spoke up to the green woman, "Man, you wouldn't believe what they charge for fuel out here. I might actually lose money on this job.''

''My connection is making us wait." Gamora told him.

''It's just a negotiation tactic. Trust me, this is my specialty. Where yours is more, "Stab, stab. Those are my terms." Quill said, as Gamora smiled at him.

''My father didn't stress diplomacy." Gamora explained.

"Thanos?" Quill asked.

''He's not my father. When Thanos took my home world, he killed my parents in front of me. He tortured me, turned me into a weapon. When he said he was going to destroy an entire planet for Ronan, I...I couldn't stand by and..." She started explaining, but stopped when she saw Quill's Walkman on the belt, and took it from him, "Why would you risk your life for this?"

"My mother gave it to me. My mom liked to share with me all the pop songs that she loved growing up. I happened to have it on me when I was...the day that she... You know, when I left Earth." Quill expained, as he took the Walkman from Gamora and put it back on his belt.

"What about the Rowley brothers? How did you meet them?" Gamora asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was 13 years ago, I think. Our ship crashed on Terra, and Mikey was the first person we've met there. He was 14 back then, as we were repairing our ship, he ran off to his orphanage..." Quill started explaining, as Gamora interrupted him,

''Orphanage?" She asked.

"Yes. He and Matt lost their parents in a car crash a few years before that." Quill said, as Gamora nodded in understanding, then Quill returned to his story, "Several minutes later, Mike returned with his older brother Matt, who was really skeptical about him meeting us, but when he saw us he had the most suprised look I've ever seen. I talked with then for the whole night I took a liking in them. I asked Yondu if they could come with us, and he agreed, after a few minutes of me pleading him to do that."

"Do they have something to remember their parents, just like you do?" Gamora asked, gesturing towards Quill's walkman.

"Matt has. It's a family photo of them with their parents, taken a month before the incident." Quill replied.

Gamora nodded in understanding, before she asked another, trying to change the subject, once again, "What do you do with it?''

''Do? Nothing. You listen to it. Or you can dance." Quill replied.

"I'm a warrior and an assassin. I do not dance." Gamora told him.

''Really? Well, on my planet, there's a legend about people like you. It's called "Footloose." And in it, a great hero named Kevin Bacon, teaches an entire city full of people with _sticks up their butts_ that dancing, well...it's the greatest thing there is." Quill explained.

''Who put the sticks up their butts?" Gamora wanted to know.

''What? No, that's just a..." Quill said, suprised by what she just said.

"That is cruel." Gamora stated.

''It's just a phrase people use." Qull explained, as he put his Walkman's headphones on Gamora's head so she could listen to the music, after listening for a moment she spoke up out loudly.

''The melody is pleasant!'' She said, as she continued to listen to the music, then Quill slowly leaned over and their lips were about to meet, but then she suddenly put a knife to his throat, "No"

"Ow! What the hell!" He shouted.

''I know who you are, Peter Quill! And I am not some starry-eyed waif here to succumb to your...your pelvic sorcery!" Gamora told him, before they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Guys. We have a problem." They turned to the voice to see Mike, who was pretending not too see what he was seeing.

"What it is?" Quill asked, as Gamora still held her knife against his throat, then they spotted Rocket, Groot, Drax and Matt fighting inside the bar, "Oh, no.''

Gamora let go of Quill's throat, before the three of them entered the bar to end the fight between Matt, Rocket, Groot and Drax. As they rushed through the doors, Mike and Gamora got Drax off Groot, as Rocket and pointed his weapon at Drax. Matt just stayed in the background.

"Stop it!" Mike shouted to them.

"What are you doing?" Quill asked.

''This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!" Drax shouted, pointing at Rocket.

"That is true!" Rocket retorted.

''He has no respect!"

"That is also true!"

"Hold on!" Quill shouted to the raccoon.

''Keep calling me vermin, tough guy!" Rocket challenged Drax, as Groot stood up, rubbing his jaw, "You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!''

''Rocket, you're drunk. Alright? No one's laughing at you." Mike told Rocket, trying to stop the argument between him and Drax.

''He things I'm some stupid thing. He does." Rocket protested, his voice becoming more shaky, "Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some...some little monster!"

"Rocket. No one is calling you a monster." Quill said, gently.

"He called me vermin!" Rocket pointed at Drax, before pointing at Gamora, "She called me rodent!" He shouted at Gamora seemed to feel guily about this, "Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your frickin' face!" He shouted, cocking his gun

The crowd gasped at the sight, as Matt stepped forward from it, "No! No! No!..." He said as he got himself before Drax and Gamora. This thing was getting out of hand, and he wanted to get his four billion units, "Four billion units! Rocket! Just think about it, buddy! One more night with them and you're rich."

At first, Rocket hesitated, but then he lowered his gun, as Matt sighed in relief, "Fine. But I can't promise when all this is over I'm not gonna kill every last one of you jerks''

Then, Quill exclaimed, "See? That's exactly why none of you have any friends! Five seconds after you meet somebody, you're already trying to kill them!"

''We have traveled halfway across the quadrant," Drax sighed, as he turned to leave, "And Ronan is no closer to being dead"

"Drax!" Quill shouted after him as Drax walked out of the bar.

"Let him go." Gamora said, shaking her head, "We don't need him."

Suddenly, on the other side, a door opened, revealing a pink-skinned woman. She stepped into the bar and called out, "Milady Gamora, I'm here to fetch you for my master.''

The woman moved towards the doors, and gestured to follow her through them. Matt, Mike, Quill, Gamora, Rocket and Groot followed her.

**Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


End file.
